


she’ll make u curse (but she’s a blessing)

by orphan_account



Series: Sweet But Psycho [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Band Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Hope is gay, Kinky, Lizzie is gay, Look tHeReS just smut everywhere, Music, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You two could be dating.” Alaric blurts, looking a little less certain of himself when all three pairs of eyes turn to look at him. He continues anyways. “It would be better for Lizzie’s image if this wasn’t just a quick hookup, and Hope getting with someone more... respectable helps her, too. Think about it. Hope Mikaelson, wanting to become a better person for her girlfriend and Lizzie turning a rockstar’s life around.”OrThe most stable relationship Hope and Lizzie have is with each other. And it’s a publicity stunt.





	she’ll make u curse (but she’s a blessing)

**Author's Note:**

> Some things:
> 
> 1\. Fic title comes from the song Sweet But Psycho 
> 
> 2\. Klaus overdosed and died in this AU
> 
> 3\. Alaric/Caroline are not Josie/Lizzie’s parents in this but instead they’re managers
> 
> 4\. Basically all of this is AU
> 
> 5\. Once I’m done with this there might be a Posie fic in the same universe

Hope has never seen Caroline more furious in her entire life.

She’s completely silent - which is terrifying all on its own, honestly - and pacing back and forth with her hands in her hair. Her fingers are clearly on a mission to fuck up the blonde strands or simply pull them out altogether. It’s as if her manager is trying very hard not to reach over the table and slap Hope across the face. The assault would be, quite frankly, justified. Hope knows that. She feels guilty enough that if Caroline did decide to actually hit her, she would allow it to happen multiple times. 

Eventually, Caroline stills. That doesn’t make her look any less livid. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

Hope sputters, as does Lizzie. This is the first thing Caroline has said to them since she called them in here (which is better than Alaric, Lizzie’s manager, who is glaring them down from his claimed spot in the corner). Hope had taken a good guess about what was up when Caroline had wordlessly dragged her into the conference room, where Lizzie and Alaric were waiting, just minutes prior. 

Her guess had been proven right when Caroline had started the meeting by opening a dark orange folder, pulling a sheet out of it, and slamming a picture on the table. Lizzie face was visible in the photograph, but Hope’s wasn’t - mostly because she was on her knees and locked in between Lizzie’s thighs. It was still clearly her, though. She hadn’t taken off that damn jacket during the whole ordeal, and Mikaelson stood out across the back of the leather.

It was her signature piece of clothing. Something she always wore or kept close to her. It appeared on her back during all of her shows since she was a teenager. It had been her dad’s. Maybe she should have pulled it off when she pushed Lizzie Saltzman into the stall of that public bathroom, but oh well. Too late now, apparently.

She was fucked.

“I-“ Hope finally starts, but Caroline holds up a hand in the air. 

“The answer is, you weren’t thinking.” Caroline says. “This is bad for both of you. These photos are going to go out tomorrow and then you’re both fucked - shit, the Tribrids are going on tour. Couldn’t you have kept it in your pants? Hope, I told you that you could hook up with whoever you wanted as long as you’re discreet.”

“I was discreet.” Hope mumbles.

“It was a public bathroom!”

“I locked the door!” 

Caroline drops her head into her hands. 

She’s right, no matter how much Hope protests. This is bad for both of their images. Hope is supposed to be proving that she’s not her father and that she doesn’t do things like smoke, drink, do drugs, or fuck girls in open spaces. Lizzie is supposed to be a cute heterosexual who’s keeping the fans excited about the rumor that she’s in a secret relationship with one of the Seattle Seahawks. 

While Caroline is aggressively massaging her temples, Hope looks over to her right to where Lizzie is sitting.

This whole situation is weird. It’s not like whoever who had gone out of their way to lean over a bathroom stall and take that picture had stumbled onto a private moment between two girlfriends. No, Hope and Lizzie were far from it. Fuckbuddies was the term Hope had started to use so fondly. They didn’t even like each other. Every word that left Lizzie’s mouth was annoying (besides downright dirty things like ‘oh god, Hope please - fuck me harder’) and Hope is sure that Lizzie also despises the sound of Hope’s voice unless they’re fucking. 

“How did this start?” Caroline questions, her voice much calmer now. She’s clearly thinking about ways to fix this, building a mental plan already. “Was this just a one time thing, or…?”

“Hope came to one of my shows a month ago. In Mystic Falls.” Lizzie explains. 

Caroline’s eyes slide over to Hope, who shrugs.

“I just wanted to visit my hometown.” Hope offers, staring into Caroline’s eyes for a long time. Hopefully long enough for Caroline to get the point without Hope having to explain it any further.

Hope hates her hometown - she only goes once a year to set flowers down on Klaus’ grave. This whole process usually ends in tears and bad decisions, with Hope disappearing into Mystic Falls’ only nightclub at the end of the day. That’s what had led her into a Saltz and the man concert, where Lizzie, Josie, and Landon were all performing. Hope had nearly broken her pact and ordered several shots when she heard the awkward drawl of Landon’s voice, but she’d managed to hold off when Lizzie came to distract her. 

They had been arguing about something stupid, Hope being a rude asshole even though they were in public, and Lizzie being her usual bitchy, high-maintenced self, until they were working it out - or more, fucking it out. It’s not the greatest love story, but that’s because it’s not a love story at all. No one is supposed to know that Hope would sneak into Lizzie’s hotel rooms and no one is supposed to know that Lizzie has a key (only to be used for sex purposes) to the Mikaelson mansion. 

Caroline, bless her, seems to see all of this in Hope’s eyes. That she hadn’t meant any harm on the band or their reputation or Caroline’s job. It had been the mistake of a horny, stupid twenty year old who was carrying the weight of her last name on her shoulders. 

“Don’t you have anything to say?” Caroline decides to flip her annoyance towards Alaric, who isn’t being of much help. 

He shrugs like he doesn’t know what to do but speaks anyways. “We could lie. There’s no point in trying to stop the pictures from getting out, that’s inevitable.” 

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Hope’s right. Hope looks over and finally tries to meet Lizzie’s eyes, but Lizzie refuses to look at her. In fact, Lizzie refuses to look at anything but the table in front of her or her clasped hands. Her facial expression is neutral from years of training but her eyes aren’t able to steel themselves like Hope’s. They’re not even sad-looking, just lost. It’s as if Lizzie has no idea where she’s going to go from here. 

Not to be a total fucking sap or anything, but Hope’s heart gains this annoying ache while she looks at Lizzie. Everyone had known Hope was gay for years - it wasn’t something she really knew how to or wanted to hide - but Lizzie’s situation was different. Bitch or not, no one deserves to be outed.

“I could take the fall.” Hope speaks up, dumbly. Apparently she’s wearing her hero panties today. “Lizzie was experimenting and I’m a degenerate. I’ll write a grungy song about it.”

“We’re not doing that.” Caroline responds immediately.

Lizzie turns her head and looks at Hope then, expression unreadable. Hope falls back into her usual facial expression, too - a smug grin that makes Lizzie roll her eyes before staring at the table once more. 

“You two could be dating.” Alaric blurts, looking a little less certain of himself when all three pairs of eyes turn to look at him. He continues anyways. “It would be better for Lizzie’s image if this wasn’t just a quick hookup, and Hope getting with someone more... respectable helps her, too. Think about it. Hope Mikaelson, wanting to become a better person for her girlfriend and Lizzie turning a rockstar’s life around.” 

Hope fights the urge to yell at him. It annoys her to be referred to in such a way. People assume just because she plays guitar in a popular rock band, has Klaus’ genetics, and happens to like leather that she’s also probably a drug addict or an alcoholic who needs to be fixed. She’s actually quite healthy. She does fucking yoga to manage her anger issues, for god sakes. She’s trying - much harder than Lizzie is. All Lizzie has to do is bat her long eyelashes and flip her pretty blonde hair for people to label her an angel. 

Either way, Caroline is nodding and she’s starting to talk to Alaric as if Lizzie and Hope aren’t there. Trapped in this sudden little bubble of silence, like the only kids at a dinner table full of adults, Lizzie and Hope slowly turn to each other. 

“So?” Hope asks, the single word meaning more than Hope will say. She wants to ask if Lizzie is okay. She does not want to ask that directly and make it seem as if she’s actually caught feelings, when in reality she just wants to make sure Lizzie isn’t about to throw a lamp at her. 

Lizzie frowns, but she understands Hope-speak. “I need a smoke.” 

And Hope understands Lizzie-speak.

That means go away. Hope gets it and so does Lizzie. They’ve been doing this long enough for Lizzie to connect the dots that smoking, drugs, or drinking drives Hope away. Especially cigarettes. Just the scent gives Hope horrible, sudden flashbacks - her father on a hospital bed, pale and thin as ever, the diagnosis of lung cancer making him seem dead before his heart actually stopped. Despite her rockstar persona, Hope can’t seem to force herself to indulge in anything of the sort.

“Brush your teeth before you come over.” Hope instructs and Lizzie shrugs carelessly, but she’s never been enough of a bitch to force the taste of smoke on Hope’s tongue. 

“No. No ‘coming over’.” Alaric interjects. “No contact at all until we can come up with a proper game plan.”

“He’s right. We need to think this over and get a contract together before tomorrow.” Caroline agrees. 

Hope and Lizzie both nod, though Hope doubts that either of them will listen. Whatever the contract is, the only thing that’s definitely happening is the tour. After tomorrow, the Tribrids are scheduled to go on a five month tour across America. That had previously meant five months of no fucking Lizzie Saltzman, so they’d already silently agreed to spend tonight together. Hope isn’t so sure what is happening now, but she’s sure as hell going to get her last taste of Lizzie if they are going to split for five months or more. 

Caroline stays silent for a bit, lips pursed like she’s about to say something that she doesn’t really want to. “Hope, give Lizzie your jacket.” 

“What? Fuck no.” Hope grips the edges of her jacket protectively. 

“I’m sorry.” Caroline says sincerely. “But we’re in a tough spot and Lizzie walking around with a jacket that has your last name on it helps with the whole dating idea. The paparazzi will eat that up and if there’s dating rumors than people will be less likely to assume it was a one night stand.” 

Hope still looks ready to hop over the table and strangle anyone who dares take the jacket off. “I thought we were waiting for contracts.”

Caroline pinches the bridge of her nose. “Just give it to her.”

It takes a second, but eventually Hope pulls her arms out of the sleeves. Only because this is partially her fault. If she had just kept her shit together she wouldn’t have to do any of this. Knowing that, Hope takes it off and throws it at Lizzie hard enough that Lizzie flinches. Lizzie wordlessly puts it on. Since it used to be Klaus’, the jacket actually fits Lizzie fine instead of hanging past her fingertips the way it does on Hope.

“Thank you.” Caroline says gently, probably fully aware that Hope wants to punch her in the face.

Alaric and Caroline rant for another couple minutes about what they are and aren’t supposed to do, both of them nodding along like model students until Caroline says the meeting is over. Lizzie is the first one up, and she’s out the door with Hope at her heels in seconds. They venture out into the hall of the Forbes building and don’t start talking again until they are in the shut elevator, away from prying ears.

“If you smoke with this on, I will kick your ass.” Hope threatens immediately, all sympathy for Lizzie lost with the sight of Lizzie in that jacket. 

Lizzie snorts in a way that is completely un-ladylike. “Try it, short-stack.”

The fact that Lizzie brushes her off so easily is comforting to Hope. If Lizzie had said nothing in return, Hope might have actually hit her. Lizzie has this habit of saying shitty things but not acting upon them. For example, Lizzie once complained that there was no way humans could fix the environment with all the damage they’ve already done to it, but she also always goes out of her way to pick up bits of trash she sees on the streets and religiously recycles. Her words are lies - some sort of unneeded shield to keep Hope from knowing that she’s decent.

Hope gets that, because she also has one giant brick wall to stand between her and Lizzie emotionally. 

That’s why, instead of saying anything kind to Lizzie (maybe about the upcoming disaster that is tomorrow), Hope stays a stubborn prick and glares at her right before they part ways.

“I mean it about the jacket.” Hope says, already heading in the opposite way down.

Lizzie just shrugs. “I’ll be ready to see your plan of attack, hobbit.”

Good. Hope’s favorite arrival of clothing is perfectly safe, then.

A few hours later, the front door to the Mikaelson mansion swings open. Only two people have keys and know the alarm code besides Hope (and one of them is dead) so she doesn’t flinch as the door chimes. She had been expecting Lizzie anyways. That doesn’t mean she gets up to go downstairs and greet her. No, Hope just stays lounging on top of her bed in the master bedroom with her phone in her hands.

According to all of social media, Alaric and Caroline were right. Apparently Lizzie went to go get frozen yogurt in the jacket - and Hope can’t help but notice the large stack of napkins Lizzie has in the pictures, how she’s eating so carefully in the videos to avoid stains - and everyone is freaking out about the whole thing. Thousands of people are already speculating that they’re dating. It’s weird, because Hope and Lizzie have only been seen in public together four times, not including the sexual photos, but people are already saying that it’s true love. 

“Do you seriously just sit around all day?” Lizzie greets. “You’re going to get fat.”

True love is odd. 

“I have abs.” Hope shuts her phone off and sets it down on the nightstand, looking up at Lizzie for the first time since she entered.

She’s in the same outfit as before. Frilly pink dress that makes her look like a Disney star - Lizzie and Josie had actually had their own show on that channel, way back in middle school - and the leather jacket that doesn’t fit the outfit at all. Somehow it still makes Lizzie look annoyingly good, but Lizzie takes it off almost as soon as she steps through the doorway.

Actually, Lizzie starts taking everything off as soon as she steps through the doorway. The jacket, followed by her reaching back to unzip her dress. In less than a minute Lizzie’s hands are on her own back, going to take off her bra now, but all her attention is on Hope.

“Prove it.” Lizzie says, tossing her bra in Hope’s direction. 

Hope fumbles when catching it but it lands in her hands anyways. She blinks dumbly at first, because the sight of a barely clothed Lizzie always makes her a little breathless for one small moment that Hope hates. Her brain eventually catches up with her body and she stands up to pull off her robe. Lizzie has seen her abs before, obviously, but Hope knows it’s just a cheap way of saying that it’s time for Hope to stop sitting around and take her clothes off. 

And besides, Hope is good at this. Maybe she can’t speak to people without coming across as a loner or as rude, but she has no problem being completely naked and when she dips her fingers into Lizzie’s waistband it’s like she’s Beyoncé working on a new album. 

Hope tugs Lizzie forward roughly by her underwear and grins at the little, surprised gasping noise that Lizzie makes. 

She presses her mouth to Lizzie’s almost immediately and swallows those sounds, kissing her deep and dirty the way she knows Lizzie likes. Maybe Hope should be a bit more gentle, but she’s probably the only sober celebrity she knows and she’s spent hours without her precious jacket, so now she’s moody. She kisses Lizzie like a horny teenager that hasn’t had an orgasm in months, and it clearly has Lizzie reeling.

“Fuck, Hope.” Lizzie rasps as they break apart.

“Get on the bed.” Hope tells her, not fighting the smile that comes when Lizzie scrambles to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Chillll smut comes next chapter (there will be a lot of it in this fic) 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr if u want: 
> 
> https://thatoneurchin.tumblr.com/


End file.
